


The One Who Hates Mornings Most

by IamLurking



Series: FE14 drabbles [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLurking/pseuds/IamLurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joker had reasons to despise mornings before, now he has new ones, if to hate them in a different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Who Hates Mornings Most

Deciding to sleep in the same quarters as his beloved was a bad idea. 'A very bad idea' Thought Joker as he stared at the soft expanse of skin in front of his eyes and felt the weight of arms and legs tangled with his.

Kamui was still profoundly asleep, if the snores coming from him were any indication, and while he should have already been up, the warmth of being in his beloved's arms was too tempting to leave.

'A bad idea indeed.'

He despised mornings and most of all waking up early, this didn't make it any easier. Joker sighed, and then lifted the arm holding him close to Kamui as slowly as he could so as not to wake him. Unfortunately that was the first thing he achieved and Kamui's snores ended with a splutter at the movement.

"Mmh...what are you doing?" His words were slurred by tiredness but Joker still could understand them even through the haze of sleep, though the warm breath in his hair both lulled him and made him hyper aware of their position.

"Trying to get out of bed to start the day. Though you're not making it very easy for me." Admittedly it wasn't a very strong effort so far.

"Then don't, you're warm and it's cold." Kamui whined and tightened his hold, pressing Joker into the crook of his neck and curled slightly closer to him.

The butler was about to open his mouth to protest when a soft patter started until it increased in volume enough to reach his ears and he groaned instead. It had started to rain as well. It seemed that the universe conspired against his (pitiful but existent) efforts to leave the bed to start his day.

"See? It's raining already." He didn't even need to look to imagine that the prince had a smug look, and yet he turned his head up and saw a cheerful smile softened by sleep, crimson eyes barely open but reflecting happiness just as much as those lips.

He couldn't help but bring a hand to cup the side of his face, thumb caressing prominent cheekbones and a warm hand brushed away stray hairs away from his line of sight. Kamui sighed happily and shifted to get more comfortable, and it was quiet for a while until Joker could hear him start to snore softly again.

The man looked at the window despairingly, the sun was barely rising behind the clouds yes, but already he should have finished dressing and had to begun preparing breakfast, yet instead he was still in bed not doing any of those things. Joker sighed in defeat and pressed himself to his beloved's chest. He wasn't going to get out of bed anytime soon and the rain was going to delay everything at least for an hour, judging by the strong sound of it still.

He looked forward to waking up now yes, since the first thing he saw was his cherished prince's face, but he couldn't decide if that was actually a good thing, since he was actually even less productive in the mornings because of it. The man hummed and tugged the covers tighter around them as the temperature dropped slightly.

Maybe he would have to work harder to tire Kamui out that night.

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of M!KamuJo is frankly disappointing. I apologize if he seems kinda out of character, i haven't devoured all of his supports yet like i did with Suzu ;;;
> 
> Suggest prompts if you'd like! I'm aiming to write for M!KamuiXMales and F!KamuiXFemales and next in my list is Silas, Flora and Felicia, but suggestions would be welcome, though i can't guarantee i would write them because i need to be invested in the ship too.


End file.
